Satan Bizor
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Gaia. He appeared in episode 42, entitled "Gamu vs. Gamu". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Gaia' Transforming from Black Gamu after failing to convince the real Gamu Takayama of humanity's petiness, Satan Bizor challenged Ultraman Gaia to a duel in the city at night. Despite the monster's powerful Biz Beam and Giant Claw, Ultraman Gaia was quickly able to take initiative and defeat it with the Photon Edge. However, Satan Bizor remained alive as a Spirit Parasite in Gamu's XIG-NAVI wrist watch until it was dispelled. Later, Satan Bizor would combine with the Spirit Parasite of Alchemy Stars Member Klaus Eckart to become Bizorm. 'Black Gamu' is a form taken by Satan Bizor in order to confuse the real Gamu Takayama . An initial form of the Spirit Parasite found on Alchemy Stars Member Klaus Eckart, the parasite was imbued into Gamu's XIG-NAVI during his encounter with the monster ΣZuigel. The implementation into the XIG-NAVI watch allowed the parasite to continue causing the hallucination of Black Gamu via the signal diode of the watch, causing confusion to the real Gamu. The parasite was eventually removed when Gamu opened his XIG-NAVI. In the original encounter, Black Gamu transformed into Satan Bizor after failing to convince Gamu Takayama of humanity's pettiness. 'Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace' Satan Bizor reappeared in the film, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace. Appearing after a Schoolyard Bully named Hiroshi made a wish upon the red ball to see real monsters, Satan Bizor appeared and began rampaging across the city. However, the red ball also brought Gamu Takayama to the real world, who transformed into Ultraman Gaia and quickly defeated the monster with the Photon Edge. Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Boy' to be added Weapons and Abilities * Satan's Kiss (サタンズキッス - Satanzu Kissu): 'A series of 10000℃ (18032°F) fireballs shot from Satan Bizor's Giant Claw. The name and technique were first seen in the movie Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace. * '''Giant Claw (巨大爪 - ''Kyodai tsume): Satan Bizor's large claws on its left wrist. These claws can extend to a length of 19 meters for close range combat and can easily slice a building cleanly in half. Satan Bizor can also fire his "Satan's Kiss" fireballs from the claw. This weapon was first introduced in the TV series, but its name was termed only in the movie Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace * Bis Beam (ビスビーム - Bisu Bimu): A series of screw-shaped fireballs shot from Satan Bizor's "face". This was one of Satan Bizor's attacks first introduced in the TV series, but its name was termed only in the movie Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace Behind the scenes Portrayal * Satan Bizor is portrayed by suit actor, Okano Hiroyuki. Notes * Satan Bizor's backstory was largely editted for the "Real World" presented in the movie Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace. There, it appeared in episode 13 of Ultraman Gaia, "The Devil's Kiss", and was quickly defeated by Gaia with the Photon Edge after a bit of banter as Black Gamu in similar fashion to the actual TV version. ** Of course, there is no episode in Ultraman Gaia known as "The Devil's Kiss", and Gaia appearing in V2 did not make sense so early in the series either. * Black Gamu has also been called Black Gamu '(黒い我夢 - ''Kuroi gamu) in Telebikun Magazine, and '''Black Robbed Gamu (黒衣の我夢 - Kokui no gamu) in the Tsuburaya Productions All Monster Encyclopedia. Gallery Black Gamu.png|Black Gamu Black Gamu 3.png Satan's Kiss.png|Satan Bizor's Bis Beam References Category:Ultraman Gaia Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies